Dreams (Levi Ackerman x Oc)
by Kryln900
Summary: A girl with big dreams has most of hers crushed, but one dream had never faultered, as it was a man who was her dream since she was a child, and that dream will grow into something bigger than love.


########L#e#v#i# #A#c#k#e#r#m#a#n# #w#a#s# #n#o#t# #s#c#a#r#y#.##

##A#u#d#r#e#y# #S#i#l#l#s# #h#a#d# #n#e#v#e#r# #s#a#w# #h#i#m# #a#s# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #t#o# #f#e#a#r#.# #S#h#e# #s#a#w# #h#i#m#,# #i#n# #h#e#r# #e#y#e#s#,# #a#s# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #t#o# #l#o#o#k# #u#p# #t#o#.# #A# #p#e#r#s#o#n# #t#o# #r#e#s#p#e#c#t#.# #S#h#e# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #h#a#d# #r#e#s#p#e#c#t# #i#n# #h#e#r# #h#e#a#r#t# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #s#h#o#r#t# #c#a#p#t#a#i#n# #a#s# #a# #c#h#i#l#d#.# #L#i#v#i#n#g# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t#i#v#e# #w#a#l#l#s# #w#e#r#e# #n#e#v#e#r# #e#a#s#y#;# #t#h#o#u#g#h# #r#u#m#o#r#s# #a#n#d# #o#u#t# #o#f# #w#a#l#l# #s#t#o#r#i#e#s# #s#p#r#e#a#d# #l#i#k#e# #w#i#l#d#f#i#r#e#.# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #h#a#d# #h#e#a#r#d# #a#n#d# #l#i#s#t#e#n#e#d# #w#i#l#l#i#n#g#l#y# #t#o# #m#a#n#y# #s#t#o#r#i#e#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#e#e#m#i#n#g#l#y# #f#e#a#r#f#u#l# #c#a#p#t#a#i#n#;# #B#u#t# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #o#n#l#y# #b#e#l#i#e#v#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #L#e#v#i# #w#a#s# #m#i#s#u#n#d#e#r#s#t#o#o#d# #i#n# #a# #w#a#y#.# #S#h#e# #h#a#d# #h#e#a#r#d# #a#l#l# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#t#a#t#e#m#e#n#t#s# #h#e# #m#a#d#e#,# #a#l#l# #o#f# #t#h#e# #q#u#o#t#e#s# #h#e# #h#a#d# #s#a#i#d#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #o#n#l#y# #m#a#d#e# #w#i#t#h# #w#i#s#d#o#m#,# #a#n#d# #w#i#s#d#o#m# #w#a#s# #a#l#l# #s#h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#e#e#.##  
##E#v#e#r# #s#i#n#c#e# #h#e#a#r#i#n#g# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #w#i#s#e#,# #s#e#e#m#i#n#g#l#y#-#t#o#u#g#h# #s#h#e#l#l#e#d# #c#a#p#t#a#i#n#,# #t#h#e# #o#n#l#y# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #s#h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #t#h#i#n#k# #a#n#d# #d#r#e#a#m# #a#b#o#u#t# #w#a#s# #j#o#i#n#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #S#u#r#v#e#y# #C#o#r#p#s#.# #J#o#i#n#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #m#i#l#i#t#a#r#y# #w#a#s# #h#e#r# #d#r#e#a#m#,# #t#h#e# #c#l#o#s#e#s#t# #t#o# #r#e#a#s#o#n#a#b#l#e# #d#r#e#a#m# #s#h#e#'#s# #e#v#e#r# #h#a#d# #i#n# #h#e#r# #1#4# #y#e#a#r#s# #o#f# #l#i#v#i#n#g#.# #W#i#t#h# #A#u#d#r#e#y#,# #t#e#l#l#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s# #h#e#r# #u#s#u#a#l#l#y# #w#a#c#k#y# #i#d#e#a#s# #w#e#r#e# #a#l#m#o#s#t# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #b#o#u#n#d# #t#o# #b#e# #k#n#o#c#k#e#d# #d#o#w#n# #h#a#r#s#h#l#y# #a#n#d# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #r#e#m#o#r#s#e#.# #B#u#t# #t#h#i#s# #d#r#e#a#m#;# #T#h#i#s# #d#r#e#a#m# #w#a#s# #o#u#t# #o#f# #c#o#n#t#e#x#t#.# #A#s#k#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #m#a#m#a# #a#n#d# #p#a#p#a# #t#o# #j#o#i#n# #t#h#e# #m#i#l#i#t#a#r#y# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #h#a#r#d#e#s#t# #t#h#i#n#g# #s#h#e# #h#a#d# #e#v#e#r# #t#o# #e#n#d#u#r#e#.# #A# #g#h#a#s#t#l#y# #e#x#p#r#e#s#s#i#o#n# #d#u#s#t#e#d# #h#e#r# #p#a#p#a#'#s# #f#e#a#t#u#r#e#s# #l#i#g#h#t#l#y#,# #w#h#i#l#e# #h#e#r# #m#a#m#a# #w#a#s# #s#h#o#c#k#e#d# #a#n#d# #a#l#m#o#s#t# #o#f#f#e#n#d#e#d# #b#y# #h#e#r# #q#u#e#r#y#;# #"#M#a#m#a#,# #c#a#n# #I# #j#o#i#n# #t#h#e# #M#i#l#i#t#a#r#y#?#"# ##  
##M#a#m#a# #g#a#s#p#e#d# #i#n# #p#u#r#e# #s#u#r#p#r#i#s#e#,# #d#r#o#p#p#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #s#p#i#l#l#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #d#r#i#n#k# #s#h#e# #h#a#d# #i#n# #h#e#r# #h#a#n#d#,# #a#n#d# #h#e#r# #p#a#p#a# #h#a#d# #s#t#o#p#p#e#d# #r#e#a#d#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #b#o#o#k# #h#e# #h#a#d# #g#o#t#t#e#n# #f#r#o#m# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #l#a#s#t# #C#h#r#i#s#t#m#a#s#.# #H#e# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #s#w#i#f#t#l#y#,# #h#i#s# #b#l#u#e# #e#y#e#s#,# #w#h#i#c#h# #A#u#b#r#e#y# #h#a#d# #i#n#h#e#r#i#t#e#d#,# #l#o#c#k#e#d# #o#n# #h#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #p#u#r#e# #s#h#o#c#k#.# #S#i#l#e#n#c#e# #s#w#e#p#t# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#h#e# #l#i#v#i#n#g# #r#o#o#m#.# #"#A#u#d#r#i#a#n#a#!#"# #M#a#m#a# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #h#i#s#s#e#d#,# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #j#u#m#p#.# #"#H#o#w# #D#A#R#E# #y#o#u#?#"# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #s#h#r#u#n#k# #b#a#c#k#,# #a#s# #t#h#i#s# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#p#o#n#s#e# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #e#x#p#e#c#t#i#n#g#,# #o#r# #h#o#p#i#n#g# #f#o#r#.# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #g#a#s#p#e#d# #w#h#e#n# #h#e#r# #m#a#m#a# #y#a#n#k#e#d# #h#e#r# #b#y# #h#e#r# #a#r#m#.# #"#D#o# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #d#i#e#?#"# #M#a#m#a# #d#u#g# #h#e#r# #n#a#i#l#s# #i#n#t#o# #A#u#d#r#i#a#n#a#'#s# #a#r#m#,# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #y#e#l#p# #i#n# #s#l#i#g#h#t# #p#a#i#n#,# #a#s# #h#e#r# #m#o#t#h#e#r#'#s# #n#a#i#l#s# #w#e#r#e# #n#o#t# #v#e#r#y# #l#o#n#g#.##  
##P#a#p#a# #s#t#o#o#d# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #w#o#o#d#e#n#,# #s#p#l#i#n#t#e#r#e#d# #c#h#a#i#r# #a#n#d# #s#p#o#k#e#,# #"#A#u#d#r#i#a#n#a#,# #d#o# #y#o#u# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r# #m#y# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#?#,#"# #H#e# #s#p#o#k#e# #g#r#u#f#f#l#y#.# #"#W#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d# #t#o# #h#i#m# #w#a#s# #n#o# #m#i#s#t#a#k#e#.#"# #O#f# #c#o#u#r#s#e# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r#e#d#,# #a#s# #i#t# #w#a#s# #o#n#l#y# #2# #y#e#a#r#s# #a#g#o#,# #w#h#e#n# #U#n#c#l#e# #P#a#u#l#i#e# #w#a#s# #e#a#t#e#n# #w#h#o#l#l#y# #b#y# #a#n# #a#b#b#e#r#a#n#t#.# #B#u#t# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #h#e#r# #m#o#t#i#v#a#t#i#o#n# #f#o#r# #h#e#r# #u#n#t#h#i#n#k#a#b#l#e# #i#d#e#a#s# #a#n#d# #p#l#a#n#s# #s#h#e# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #p#u#t# #i#n#t#o# #a#c#t#i#o#n#.# #H#e#r# #u#n#c#l#e# #h#a#d# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #r#e#m#i#n#d#e#d# #h#e#r# #t#o# #w#h#a#t# #s#h#e# #h#a#d# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #w#a#s# #r#i#g#h#t#,# #a#n#d# #h#e# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #o#n#e# #t#o# #i#n#t#r#o#d#u#c#e# #h#e#r# #t#o# #L#e#v#i#,# #o#r# #a#t# #l#e#a#s#t# #t#e#l#l# #h#e#r# #a#b#o#u#t# #h#i#m#.# #A#n#d# #t#h#i#s#,# #i#n# #A#u#d#r#e#y#'#s# #m#i#n#d#,# #w#a#s# #a#b#s#o#l#u#t#e#l#y# #r#i#g#h#t#.##  
##"#S#-#S#t#o#p#!#"# #S#h#e# #y#a#n#k#e#d# #h#e#r# #a#r#m# #a#w#a#y# #v#i#o#l#e#n#t#l#y#,# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #f#e#e#l#i#n#g# #a# #b#o#o#s#t# #o#f# #c#o#n#f#i#d#e#n#c#e# #u#p# #t#o# #h#e#r# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s#.# #H#e#r# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #t#o#o#k# #a# #s#t#e#p# #b#a#c#k#,# #e#x#p#e#c#t#i#n#g# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #h#e#r# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #a#t# #t#h#i#s# #p#o#i#n#t#.# #A# #l#i#n#e# #o#f# #b#l#o#o#d# #t#r#i#c#k#l#e#d# #d#o#w#n# #A#u#d#r#e#y#'#s# #a#r#m#,# #o#n#l#y# #s#t#i#n#g#i#n#g# #m#i#n#o#r#l#y#.# #S#h#e# #c#l#u#t#c#h#e#d# #h#e#r# #a#r#m# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #u#p# #t#o# #h#e#r# #f#a#t#h#e#r#.# #"#Y#e#s#,# #p#a#p#i#,# #I# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r# #h#i#m#,# #b#u#t# #h#e# #i#s# #a#l#s#o# #m#y# #m#o#t#i#v#a#t#i#o#n#!# #I#f# #y#o#u# #s#i#m#p#l#y# #g#i#v#e# #m#e# #a# #c#h#a#n#c#e# #y#o#u#-#"# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #s#t#o#p#p#e#d# #i#n# #h#e#r# #s#e#n#t#e#n#c#e# #w#h#e#n# #a# #v#a#s#e# #o#n# #a# #h#i#g#h# #s#h#e#l#f# #f#e#l#l# #a#n#d# #b#r#o#k#e# #l#o#u#d#l#y# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #h#e#r#.# #S#h#e# #t#u#r#n#e#d#,# #b#r#u#s#h#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #a#u#b#u#r#n# #b#a#n#g#s# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#e#r# #f#a#c#e# #a#s# #h#e#r# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #t#e#n#d#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#r#o#k#e#n# #c#h#i#n#a#.# #"#D#a#m#n#,# #s#c#r#a#t#c#h#e#d# #t#h#e# #f#l#o#o#r#s#.#.#"# #P#a#p#a# #m#u#t#t#e#r#e#d#,# #p#i#c#k#i#n#g# #u#p# #m#a#j#o#r#i#t#y# #o#f# #t#h#e# #v#a#s#e#.# #T#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #s#h#o#o#k# #a#g#a#i#n#,# #b#u#t# #o#n#l#y# #t#h#i#s# #t#i#m#e# #i#t# #w#a#s# #s#t#r#o#n#g#e#r#.##  
##P#a#p#a# #f#e#l#l# #o#n# #h#i#s# #t#o#r#s#o#,# #o#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #b#r#o#k#e#n# #s#h#a#r#d#s#.# #H#e# #c#r#i#e#d# #o#u#t# #i#n# #p#a#i#n#.# #"#T#o#n#y#!#"# #M#a#m#a# #y#e#l#p#e#d# #a#n#d# #h#u#r#r#i#e#d# #t#o# #h#i#s# #s#i#d#e# #i#n# #a#i#d#.# #"#W#h#a#t#'#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n#,# #m#a#m#a#?#"# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #a#s#k#e#d#,# #f#r#i#g#h#t#e#n#e#d# #m#o#r#e# #f#o#r# #P#a#p#a# #t#h#a#n# #h#e#r#s#e#l#f#.# #"#M#-#M#u#s#t# #b#e# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #d#a#m#n# #e#a#r#t#h#q#u#a#k#e#.# #G#o# #l#o#o#k# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e#.#"# #M#a#m#a# #o#r#d#e#r#e#d#,# #t#e#n#d#i#n#g# #t#o# #h#e#r# #w#o#u#n#d#e#d# #h#u#s#b#a#n#d#.# #F#o#l#l#o#w#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #c#o#m#m#a#n#d#s#,# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #q#u#i#c#k#l#y# #c#r#a#c#k#e#d# #o#p#e#n# #t#h#e# #w#o#o#d#e#n# #d#o#o#r#,# #a#d#r#e#n#a#l#i#n#e# #p#u#m#p#i#n#g# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #h#e#r# #v#e#i#n#s#.# #S#h#e# #p#e#e#r#e#d# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e#.# #S#h#e# #f#r#o#z#e#,# #a#n#d# #i#t# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #a#l#l# #o#f# #h#e#r# #s#e#n#s#e#s# #l w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #e#x#c#e#p#t#i#o#n# #o#f# #s#i#g#h#t# #h#a#s# #d#i#s#s#a#p#e#a#r#e#d#.# #I#t# #w#a#s# #u#t#t#e#r# #c#h#a#o#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#t#r#e#e#t#s#.# #T#h#e# #g#r#e#y# #s#k#i#e#s# #o#n#l#y# #a#d#d#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #m#a#n#i#c# #a#u#r#a# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#t#r#e#e#t#s# #o#f# #S#h#i#g#a#n#s#h#i#n#a#.# #T#a#l#l#,# #b#u#l#k#y# #p#r#e#d#a#t#o#r#s# #w#i#t#h# #t#e#r#r#i#f#y#i#n#g# #s#m#i#l#e#s# #a#n#d# #b#l#o#o#d# #s#p#l#a#t#t#e#r#e#d# #o#n# #t#h#e#i#r# #f#a#c#e#s# #a#n#d# #t#o#r#s#o#s# #w#e#r#e# #k#i#l#l#i#n#g# #t#h#e#i#r# #p#r#e#y# #m#e#r#c#i#l#e#s#s#l#y# #a#n#d# #r#u#t#h#l#e#s#s#l#y#;# #T#h#e# #i#n#n#o#c#e#n#t# #a#n#d# #h#e#l#p#l#e#s#s# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #o#f# #S#h#i#g#a#n#s#h#i#n#a#.# #C#o#u#n#t#l#e#s#s# #s#c#r#e#a#m#s# #a#n#d# #c#r#i#e#s# #o#f# #m#e#r#c#y# #f#e#l#l# #u#p#o#n# #d#e#a#f# #e#a#r#s#,# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #b#e#i#n#g# #s#w#a#l#l#o#w#e#d# #w#h#o#l#e# #o#r# #k#i#l#l#e#d# #b#r#u#t#a#l#l#y#;# #A#n#d# #t#h#e# #p#r#e#d#a#t#o#r#s# #w#o#u#l#d# #s#i#m#p#l#y# #m#o#v#e# #o#n# #t#o# #t#h#e# #n#e#x#t# #i#n#n#o#c#e#n#t# #y#e#t# #u#n#f#o#r#t#u#n#a#t#e# #s#o#u#l#.# ##  
##H#a#d# #s#e#e#n# #e#n#o#u#g#h#,# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #s#l#a#m#m#e#d# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r# #c#l#o#s#e#d# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #t#o# #h#e#r# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s# #w#i#t#h# #w#i#d#e# #a#n#d# #t#r#a#u#m#a#t#i#z#e#d# #e#y#e#s#.#"#A#u#d#r#e#y#.#.#,#"# #M#a#m#a# #s#a#i#d# #l#o#w#l#y# #b#u#t# #s#t#e#r#n#l#y#,# #a#s# #i#f# #w#a#r#n#i#n#g# #h#e#r#.# #S#h#e# #h#e#l#d# #a# #w#e#t# #c#l#o#t#h# #t#o# #P#a#p#a#'#s# #w#o#u#n#d#,# #w#h#o# #g#r#o#a#n#e#d# #i#n# #u#t#t#e#r# #p#a#i#n#.# #"#W#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #i#t#?#"# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #h#e#s#i#t#a#t#e#d#.# #"#T#h#e#r#e# #a#r#e#.#.# #A#r#e#.#.#"# #A# #s#c#r#e#a#m# #e#c#h#o#e#d# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e#,# #a#n#d# #w#a#s# #s#o#o#n# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#p#l#a#t#t#e#r#i#n#g# #s#o#u#n#d#.# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #f#r#o#z#e#,# #a#n#d# #c#l#e#n#c#h#e#d# #h#e#r# #f#i#s#t#s#.# #"#T#h#e#r#e# #a#r#e# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#s# #e#a#t#i#n#g# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e#!#"# #S#h#e# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d#,# #e#a#r#n#i#n#g# #a# #l#o#o#k# #o#f# #s#u#r#p#r#i#s#e# #f#r#o#m# #h#e#r# #f#a#t#h#e#r#.# #M#a#m#a# #w#a#s# #b#e#y#o#n#d# #a#n#n#o#y#e#d#.# #"#A#u#d#r#i#a#n#a#!# #D#o#n#'#t# #m#a#k#e# #u#p# #s#u#c#h#-#"# #M#a#m#a# #w#a#s# #s#o#o#n# #c#u#t# #o#f#f# #b#y# #P#a#p#a#.# #"#T#i#t#a#n#s#.#.#,#"# #H#e# #m#u#t#t#e#r#e#d#,# #t#e#n#s#i#n#g#.# ##  
##P#a#p#a# #s#o#o#n# #a#t#t#e#p#t#e#d# #t#o# #s#t#a#n#d#.# #H#e# #f#e#l#l# #o#n# #h#i#s# #s#i#d#e# #o#n# #t#h#e# #w#o#o#d#e#n# #w#a#l#l#,# #c#a#t#c#h#i#n#g# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#s# #e#l#b#o#w#.# #H#e# #g#r#o#a#n#e#d# #l#o#u#d#l#y#,# #t#e#a#r#s# #p#r#i#c#k#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #t#i#g#h#t#l#y# #c#l#o#s#e#d# #e#y#e#s#.# #"#P#a#p#a#!#"# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #h#u#r#r#i#e#d# #o#v#e#r#,# #w#h#e#r#e# #M#a#m#a# #w#a#s# #h#e#l#p#i#n#g# #P#a#p#a# #t#o# #h#i#s# #f#e#e#t#.# #H#e# #t#h#e#n# #h#e#l#p# #h#i#s# #h#a#n#d# #o#u#t# #t#o# #p#r#e#v#e#n#t# #h#e#r# #f#r#o#m# #a#i#d#i#n#g# #h#i#m# #a#n#y# #m#o#r#e#.# #"#S#-#S#t#o#p#,#"# #H#e# #s#a#i#d# #g#r#u#f#f#l#y#.# #"#I#f# #I# #d#i#e# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #o#f# #m#y# #w#o#u#n#d#s#,# #o#r# #h#o#l#d# #y#o#u# #b#a#c#k#,# #k#e#e#p# #r#u#n#n#i#n#g#.# #I#f# #I# #d#i#e#,# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #l#i#v#e#.#"# #T#h#e# #i#n#t#e#n#s#e# #a#t#m#o#s#p#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #c#r#u#s#h#i#n#g# #A#u#d#r#e#y#,# #y#e#t# #a#l#l# #s#h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #d#o# #w#a#s# #f#o#l#l#o#w# #h#e#r# #f#a#t#h#e#r#'#s# #o#r#d#e#r#s#.# #"#F#o#l#l#o#w# #m#e#.# #I# #k#n#o#w# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e#s#e# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #a#r#e#,#"# #A#n#d# #P#a#p#a# #b#e#g#a#n# #u#p#s#t#a#i#r#s#.# #"#H#-#H#u#h#?#"# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #a#n#d# #M#a#m#a# #e#x#c#h#a#n#g#e#d# #g#l#a#n#c#e#s# #o#f# #f#e#a#r#,# #a#n#d# #s#c#u#r#r#i#e#d# #a#f#t#e#r# #q#u#i#c#k#l#y#.# ##  
##O#p#e#n#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #w#i#n#d#o#w#,# #h#e# #p#e#e#r#e#d# #o#u#t# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #t#o#w#a#r#d#s# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r#.# #I#t# #w#a#s# #b#l#o#c#k#e#d# #b#y# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#.# #"#W#e# #w#i#l#l# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #j#u#m#p#,#"# #H#e# #o#r#d#e#r#e#d#.# #I#t# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #t#h#a#t# #f#a#r# #o#f# #a# #j#u#m#p#,# #a#s# #t#h#e#i#r# #h#o#m#e# #w#a#s# #v#e#r#y# #c#o#m#p#a#c#t#.# #M#a#m#a# #w#a#s# #f#i#r#s#t#,# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #h#a#d# #t#o# #h#e#l#p# #P#a#p#a# #d#o#w#n#,# #a#n#d# #M#a#m#a# #c#a#u#g#h#t# #h#i#m#.# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #f#r#o#z#e#.# #"#M#-#M#a#m#a#.#.#.#"# #S#h#e# #w#h#i#m#p#e#r#e#d#,# #s#e#e#i#n#g# #a# #v#e#r#y# #t#a#l#l# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #h#e#r# #m#o#t#h#e#r#.# #M#a#m#a# #s#w#i#f#t#l#y# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d# #i#n# #t#e#r#r#o#r#.# #S#h#e# #w#a#s# #q#u#i#c#k#l#y# #s#c#o#o#p#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #h#a#n#d#s# #o#f# #a# #p#a#l#e#,# #b#l#o#o#d# #s#p#l#a#t#t#e#r#e#d# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#.# #S#h#e# #l#e#t# #o#u#t# #a# #b#l#o#o#d#c#u#r#d#l#i#n#g# #s#c#r#e#a#m# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #b#e#i#n#g# #d#e#v#o#u#r#e#d#.##  
##A#u#d#r#i#a#n#a# #t#h#e#n# #f#e#l#t# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g#.##  
##S#h#e# #s#i#m#p#l#y# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#l#i#g#h#t#l#y# #a#g#a#p#e# #m#o#u#t#h# #a#s# #h#e#r# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #w#a#s# #e#a#t#e#n# #a#l#i#v#e#,# #h#e#r# #s#c#r#e#a#m#s# #f#o#r# #h#e#l#p# #n#e#v#e#r# #r#e#a#c#h#i#n#g# #A#u#d#r#e#y#'#s# #e#a#r#s#.# #S#h#e# #f#e#l#t# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g#.# #N#o#t#h#i#n#g# #c#r#a#c#k#e#d# #h#e#r# #h#e#a#r#t#.# #N#o#t#h#i#n#g# #m#a#d#e# #h#e#r# #s#t#o#m#a#c#h# #f#a#l#l#.# #I#t# #w#a#s# #j#u#s#t# #s#e#r#e#n#e# #f#o#r# #a# #m#o#m#e#n#t#.# #P#a#p#a#,# #t#e#a#r#s# #r#u#n#n#n#g# #d#o#w#n# #h#i#s# #n#o#r#m#a#l#l#y# #r#o#s#y# #c#h#e#e#k#s#,# #h#a#d# #a# #h#a#n#d# #s#t#r#e#t#c#h#e#d# #u#p#w#a#r#d#s#,# #t#o# #h#e#r#.# #O#n#l#y# #o#n#e# #v#o#i#c#e# #s#n#a#p#p#e#d# #h#e#r# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#e#r# #t#e#m#p#o#r#a#r#y# #f#r#e#e#z#e#;# #H#e#r# #p#a#p#a#'#s#.# #"#A#U#D#R#E#Y#!#!#"# #H#e# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d# #a#t# #t#h#e# #t#o#p# #o#f# #h#i#s# #l#u#n#g#s#.# #A#u#d#r#e#y#'#s# #h#e#a#d# #s#n#a#p#p#e#d# #d#o#w#n#w#a#r#d#,# #a#n#d# #a# #h#o#r#r#i#d# #s#i#g#h#t# #w#a#s# #b#e#n#e#a#t#h# #h#e#r#.# ##  
##T#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r# #t#h#a#t# #h#a#d# #m#e#r#c#i#l#e#s#s#l#y# #e#a#t#e#n# #h#e#r# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #h#a#d# #v#i#c#i#o#u#s#l#y# #c#r#u#s#h#e#d# #h#e#r# #P#a#p#a# #w#i#t#h# #i#t#s# #p#a#l#e#,# #b#l#o#o#d#-#c#r#u#s#t#e#d# #f#o#o#t#.# #T#h#e#n# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #f#e#l#t# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #h#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #w#i#d#e#,# #b#l#o#o#d#s#h#o#t# #e#y#e#s# #a#n#d# #a# #w#i#d#e#,# #c#r#a#z#e#d# #s#m#i#l#e# #t#h#a#t# #d#r#i#p#p#e#d# #b#l#o#o#d#,# #a#n#d# #h#a#d# #m#i#s#s#i#n#g# #t#e#e#t#h#.# #I#t# #a#l#l# #c#a#m#e# #c#r#a#s#h#i#n#g# #d#o#w#n# #o#n# #h#e#r#.# #H#e#r# #h#e#a#r#t#,# #I#t# #w#e#n#t# #b#a#r#r#e#l#i#n#g# #d#o#w#n# #i#n#t#o# #h#e#r# #s#t#o#m#a#c#h#,# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #b#e#g#a#n# #t#o# #s#h#a#k#e# #w#i#t#h# #u#t#t#e#r# #s#h#o#c#k#.# #H#e#r# #m#o#t#h#e#r#,# #t#h#e# #o#n#e# #w#h#o# #h#a#d# #l#o#v#e#d# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #g#u#i#d#e#d# #h#e#r# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #l#i#f#e#,# #a#n#d# #s#h#o#w#e#d# #h#e#r# #t#h#e# #t#r#u#t#h#,# #n#o# #m#a#t#t#e#r# #h#o#w# #h#a#r#s#h# #i#t# #w#a#s# #a#n#d# #s#c#o#l#d#e#d# #h#e#r# #w#h#e#n# #n#e#e#d#e#d#,# #h#a#d# #b#e#e#n# #d#e#v#o#u#r#e#d# #b#y# #t#h#o#s#e# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#.# #H#e#r# #f#a#t#h#e#r#,# #t#h#e# #o#n#e# #w#h#o# #h#a#d# #m#a#d#e# #h#e#r# #l#a#u#g#h# #e#v#e#n# #i#n# #t#h#e# #d#a#r#k#e#s#t# #o#f# #t#i#m#e#s# #h#a#d# #b#e#e#n# #s#t#e#p#p#e#d# #o#n# #b#y# #t#h#o#s#e# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r#s#.##  
##A#u#d#r#e#y#'#s# #m#i#n#d# #w#a#s# #s#p#i#n#n#i#n#g#,# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #a#l#l# #t#h#e# #e#m#o#t#i#o#n# #s#h#e# #h#e#l#d# #i#n#s#i#d#e# #c#a#m#e# #r#u#s#h#i#n#g# #d#o#w#n# #h#e#r# #c#h#e#e#k#s#,# #a#n#d# #l#o#u#d# #s#o#b#s# #e#s#c#a#p#e#d# #h#e#r# #c#r#i#m#s#o#n#,# #c#h#i#p#p#e#d# #a#n#d# #c#r#a#c#k#e#d# #l#i#p#s#.# #W#h#y# #d#i#d# #t#h#e#y# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #d#i#e# #w#h#i#l#e# #i#n# #a#n# #a#r#g#u#e#m#e#n#t# #w#i#t#h# #h#e#r#?# #W#h#y# #d#i#d# #s#h#e# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #t#h#i#n#k# #o#f# #t#h#e# #S#u#r#v#e#y# #C#o#r#p#s#?# #S#h#e# #h#e#l#d# #h#e#r# #h#e#a#d# #i#n# #h#e#r# #h#a#n#d#s#.# #B#u#t# #t#h#e#n# #s#h#e# #h#i#t# #a# #r#e#a#l#i#z#a#t#i#o#n#.# #S#h#e# #h#a#d# #t#o# #j#o#i#n# #t#h#e# #S#u#r#v#e#y# #C#o#r#p#s#.#I#t#s# #t#h#e# #o#n#l#y# #w#a#y# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #t#h#o#s#e# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #p#a#y# #f#o#r# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y# #d#i#d# #t#o# #h#e#r# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s#.# #I#t#s# #t#h#e# #o#n#l#y# #w#a#y#.##  
##H#e#r# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t#s# #w#e#r#e# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #i#n#t#e#r#r#u#p#t#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #r#o#a#r#i#n#g# #s#o#u#n#d#.# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #f#l#e#w# #b#a#c#k#w#a#r#d#s# #w#i#t#h# #f#o#r#c#e#,# #f#a#l#l#i#n#g# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #w#o#o#d#e#n# #w#a#l#l# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #h#e#r#.# #T#h#e# #w#a#l#l# #c#r#e#a#k#s#,# #b#u#t# #t#h#e#n# #b#u#s#t#e#d# #o#p#e#n#.# #S#h#e# #y#e#l#p#e#d# #i#n# #p#a#i#n#.# #T#h#i#c#k#,# #h#e#a#v#y#,# #g#r#e#y# #s#m#o#k#e# #b#l#u#r#r#e#d# #h#e#r# #v#i#s#i#o#n#,# #a#n#d# #g#o#t# #i#n#t#o# #h#e#r# #a#i#r#w#a#y#s#.# #S#h#e# #c#o#u#g#h#e#d#,# #h#e#r# #e#y#e#s# #s#t#i#n#g#i#n#g# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #b#u#r#n# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#u#d#d#e#n# #s#m#o#k#e#.# #A# #s#h#o#r#t#,# #y#e#t# #p#o#w#e#r#f#u#l# #s#i#l#h#o#u#e#t#t#e# #s#t#o#o#d# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #h#e#r#,# #a# #l#o#n#g#,# #s#h#a#r#p# #w#e#a#p#o#n# #i#n# #h#a#n#d#.# #T#h#e# #s#m#o#k#e# #t#h#e#n# #c#l#e#a#r#e#d#,# #r#e#v#e#a#l#i#n#g# #n#o# #o#t#h#e#r# #t#h#a#n# #C#a#p#t#a#i#n# #L#e#v#i# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f#.# #"#O#i#,# #k#i#d#,# # #c#a#l#m# #d#o#w#n#,#"# #L#e#v#i# #s#a#i#d#,# #h#i#s# #d#u#l#l# #e#y#e#s# #b#u#r#n#i#n#g# #h#o#l#e#s# #i#n#t#o# #h#e#r# #i#c#y# #b#l#u#e# #o#r#b#s#.# ##  
##A#u#d#r#e#y# #c#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #b#e#l#i#e#v#e# #i#t#.# #L#e#v#i# #A#c#k#e#r#m#a#n# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f# #h#a#d# #s#a#v#e#d# #h#e#r# #l#i#f#e#.# #T#e#m#p#o#r#a#r#i#l#y# #f#o#r#g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #a#b#o#u#t# #h#e#r# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s#,# #s#h#e# #s#t#o#o#d# #a#n#d# #l#u#n#g#e#d# #t#o#w#a#r#d#s# #h#i#m#,# #a#l#e#r#t#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #c#a#p#t#a#i#n# #s#l#i#g#h#t#l#y#.# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #t#h#r#e#w# #h#e#r# #p#a#l#e# #a#r#m#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #h#i#m# #i#n# #a# #h#u#g#,# #g#i#g#g#l#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #l#a#u#g#h#i#n#g# #w#h#i#l#e# #d#o#i#n#g# #s#o#.# #"#O#i#!# #K#i#d#!# #W#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #h#e#l#l# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #d#o#i#n#g#?#"# #T#h#e# #c#a#p#t#a#i#n# #h#o#l#l#e#r#e#d#.# #"#N#o#t#h#i#n#g#!# #Y#o#u#r# #L#e#v#i# #A#c#k#e#r#m#a#n#!#"# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #s#o#o#n# #l#e#t# #g#o# #a#n#d# #d#i#d# #a# #s#a#l#u#t#e#,# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#m#i#l#e#,# #"#I# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #b#e# #i#n# #y#o#u#r# #p#l#a#c#e# #s#o#m#e# #d#a#y#!#"# ##  
##T#h#o#s#e# #w#o#r#d#s# #r#u#n#g# #i#n# #h#i#s# #e#a#r#s#.# #S#h#e# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #s#o# #p#u#r#e#,# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #S#u#r#v#e#y# #C#o#r#p#s# #o#n#e# #d#a#y#.# #S#h#e# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w# #a#l#l# #o#f# #t#h#e# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #h#e# #w#a#s# #t#o# #w#i#t#n#e#s#s#,# #s#h#e# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w# #a#l#l# #o#f# #t#h#e# #s#a#c#r#i#f#i#c#e#s# #h#e# #h#a#d# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #w#i#t#h# #o#t#h#e#r# #l#i#v#e#s#,# #w#h#i#l#e# #s#a#y#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e#i#r# #s#a#c#r#i#f#i#c#e#s# #m#a#d#e# #a# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#c#e#.# #T#h#e#y# #d#i#d#n#'#t#.# #S#h#e# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w#,# #a#n#d# #h#e# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #w#a#n#t# #h#e#r# #t#o# #k#n#o#w#.# #"#E#h#?#"# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #s#t#o#p#p#e#d# #s#a#l#u#t#i#n#g# #t#i#m#i#d#l#y#.# #"#D#i#d# #I# #d#o# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #w#r#o#n#g#?# #I#'#m# #s#o#r#r#y#,#"# #A#n#d# #p#u#t# #h#e#r# #h#a#n#d#s# #t#o# #h#e#r# #s#i#d#e#s#.# #"#T#c#h#,#"# #T#h#e# #c#a#p#t#a#i#n# #s#c#o#f#f#e#d#,# #a#n#d# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #o#p#e#n# #w#i#n#d#o#w#.##  
##H#e# #s#h#o#t# #h#i#s# #g#e#a#r# #t#o# #a# #b#u#i#l#d#i#n#g#.# #"#E#h#?# #A#r#e# #y#o#u# #l#e#a#v#i#n#g# #m#e# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #I# #d#i#d# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #w#r#o#n#g#?#"# #A#u#d#r#e#y# #p#a#n#i#c#k#e#d#.# #L#e#v#i# #s#w#i#f#t#l#y# #p#i#c#k#e#d# #h#e#r# #u#p# #a#n#d# #p#u#t# #h#e#r# #s#t#o#m#a#c#h# #f#i#r#s#t# #o#n# #h#i#s# #s#h#o#u#l#d#e#r#.# #H#e# #s#h#o#t# #h#i#s# #g#e#a#r# #a#g#a#i#n#,# #a#n#d# #f#l#e#w# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #c#h#a#o#s# #i#n# #S#h#i#g#a#n#s#h#i#n#a#.##

#######I#t# #w#a#s# #a#t# #t#h#a#t# #m#o#m#e#n#t#,# #s#h#e# #r#e#a#l#i#z#e#d# #s#h#e# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #S#u#r#v#e#y# #C#o#r#p#s#.# 


End file.
